


Chapter 7 slight variation

by Kelorus



Series: The Tale of Bilbo Baggins, son of Valkorion, Futur emperor of Arda [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Bilbo isn't stupid, et find out why they didn't heard the troll. Just a slight variation of a part of Chapter 7





	Chapter 7 slight variation

“How did you lose two ponies?” The hobbit asked, his tone full of reproach.

At these words, the two dwarves blushed shamefully. Kili spoke quickly.

“We were very tired, and we thought nothing would happen if we slept a little.” He stammered.

Bilbo easily spotted the lie, so he arched an eyebrow at the two dwarves.

“Really? Strangely enough, I don’t believe you.” Replied the hobbit, “Now, what _really_ happened?”

The two dwarfs blushed even more. Bilbo decided to observe them more carefully. He noticed Kili's crumpled top, his loose belt and leaves in his hair. For his part, Fili had his hair completely in battle, the red cheekbones, and continued to gesticulate with a slight smile. Although Bilbo had little experience in such things, he was not ignorant. In a few seconds, he understood the situation. He began to smile mockingly.

“Tell me Kili,” He began, “Does your lower back hurt? I must admit that this floor is not very comfortable, let alone when you are in a hurry.”

The two dwarfs blushed even more.

“I... it does not disgust you? I mean, we are brother and...” Fili said.

Bilbo interrupted him then,

“No, it does not disturb me. Love has its reasons that reason does not know. By cons, will have to quickly find these ponies, otherwise, I'll let you manage to explain everything to your uncle.”

Immediately after, the two brothers stiffened, frightened by the possible reaction of their uncle. A few seconds later, heavy footsteps were heard. The three individuals hid behind a fallen tree. It was then that they saw a mountain troll with two ponies.

“You missed a two-ton troll? Frankly, you’d had to have been _greatly_ distracted not to have noticed a troll of three meters that makes the very ground tremble where it walks!” Whispered Bilbo, an angry look on his face.

Once again, the two dwarfs blushed, then blanched understanding the implications. Mountain trolls were near their camp. The three followed the foul creature discreetly, eventually following it into a small clearing where there were two other trolls, one with a doily, and another leaning over a cooking pot.


End file.
